While You Were Comatose
by kyria valkyrie
Summary: A Weiss rendition of While you were Sleeping. [AU, KenxCraw, Ranxken, CrawxSchu... yes, it's all just a mad love square, ne? And let's not forget OmixNagi! beams] enjoy! .


Wheee! More Weiss fandom for meeee! XD haha!

Disclaimer: yea, right. Like I could ever own **Weiss** _and _**While you Were Sleeping… **/sulks in the corner/

Pairings: Mainly circling on Kenken (of course:3) Crawfie, Schu and Rannie! (love square, anyone? XD) Heehee! Oh, and a little OmixNagi to the side, too!

Summary: A Weiss rendition of "While you Were Sleeping"

**While You Were Comatose**

**Chapter 1: Head Over Heels**

"Welcome to Koneko no Sumu Iie!" a blonde boy with cornflower blue eyes chirped perkily. The man who had just entered the flower shop nodded briefly in reply and proceeded to walk around, inspecting the flowers that were neatly lined along the wall of the store.

"Omi!" a voice hissed, and the aforementioned blonde felt himself being grabbed roughly from behind. "What is it, Ken-kun?" he asked his brunette friend, trying to break the vice-like grip that refused to loosen on his arm.

"It's him!" Ken whispered fervently.

"Who? The glasses man?"

"Well, duh! There's no one else here!"

"But… he looks… so…" the blonde studied the man for a moment. The man was undoubtedly handsome, with sleek, ebony hair and austere, yet beautiful amber-gold eyes. The pair of sophisticated, wire-rimmed glasses he donned only served to magnify his dignified appearance and obvious maturity.

"…serious." Omi finally concluded.

"I know…" the brunette sighed, almost wistfully.

Omi looked at the stricken older boy and gave a small sigh. It had been almost 3 weeks since Ken had first started raving about the "hot guy" that came around their shop every so often. Every Tuesdays and Thursdays, at 10 in the morning, to be exact.

Frankly, the blonde could care less about the man's daily schedule; the problem was that although Ken claimed to be "head over heels in like" with this 20-something year old man (although Omi was thoroughly convinced that it was more of an infatuation, really…) he never actually did anything about it.

Oh, sure, Omi would tolerate the doodles on their cash vouchers, the little engravings on their branched plants; even the sudden midnight phone calls. He would tolerate all this "school-girly-ness" from his best friend even if it killed him. The thing about it was, _when would it all end?_ It seemed as if confession was NEVER going to arrive; Ken was simply too shy.

"Ken." Omi poked his friend, who was currently off to la-la-land, staring at their customer with a far-way look in his eyes.

"Yes?" Ken said, still unable to tear his eyes from the scene.

"What do you know about him?"

"Eh?" The brunette snapped back to attention.

"What do you know about him?" the blonde repeated impatiently.

"He comes by every Tuesday and Thursday at 10 am…"

"Hmph! Is that all?"

"He has about—a million of those Armani suits…in a million different colors, too." he added as an afterthought.

"And?"

"His eyes are the nicest gold color…"

Omi sighed in frustration. "Anything not so obvious?"

"What d'you mean, Omi?" chocolate brown eyes blinked in confusion.

The blonde shook his head. His friend was going to need a LOT of help on this one. _Ah._ An idea had bloomed in his head. "What if those flowers are for someone?"

Ken frowned thoughtfully. "Nah," he decided. "They're probably for a dear old aunt."

"Sure they are," Omi snorted.

"well, that's besides the point! What did you mean anything 'not so obvious'?"

"I mean," the blonde started patiently, "is there anything you know about him—that is not visible to the naked eye? Like say… his NAME?"

Ken's brow furrowed; he was evidently in deep thought.

"Maximillian Kensington the third." He announced finally.

"…"

"…"

"…you made that up, didn't you…"

"well…" a shrug and a sheepish grin. "yea, I did."

Omi rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. Honestly; at 19, you would've thought the brunette soccer player had at least _some_ maturity in him.

"It's a nice name, though, ne?" Ken snickered.

Apparently not.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Omi suggested.

Brown orbs widened again. "You mean go up there and talk to him?"

"Yea."

"As in, with words, and everything?"

"Well, yes. Talking does generally require words." Smirk.

Ken glared at the sarcasm. "I can't do that!" he lowered his voice significantly.

"Why?" Omi asked, dropping his voice and speaking conspirationally.

"because then I'd have to actually say something!"

"but that's the whole point!"

"But I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I—"

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy this please." Their bickering was interrupted by a smooth baritone. The man was standing before them, holding a bouquet of roses in one hand, and bills to pay for them in the other.

Ken could only stare, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, as Omi rang up the cashier for him.

"Have a good day, sir!" the blonde called as the man walked out the door.

"Ken-kun!" Omi snapped as soon as the customer had left.

"Eh?" the brunette looked at Omi questioningly.

"I think…" the blonde paused, deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to do some deliveries."

"My bike's in the shop, remember? And what about—"

"So walk!" the blonde interrupted, energetically pushing his friend towards the door.

"But I—"

"Out! Out, Ken-kun! Get some sun! it's good for you!"

With those final words, the blonde shoved his friend out the shop's door.

The glass door locked with a click, and Ken could only stare dumbfounded at Omi's mischievous blue eyes that were alight with laughter.

"What am I supposed to deliver?" He hollered at the glass, earning strange looks from passers-by.

"Your mystery man." The blonde mouthed cheerfully at him, before flipping the sign on the door that read, "We're open, please come in!" to "Sorry, we are out for lunch."

Ken sighed in resignation as he started down the street (supposedly to follow his mystery man). He knew he would have to stay out here in the street for 3 hours, at the very least. Once the blonde got an idea in his head, there was no telling what would happen next.

'Oh well… might as well not waste time…' he sighed. 'and speaking of not wasting time…'

Brad Crawford glanced impatiently at his (very expensive!) Rolex, waiting for the Pedestrian light to turn green. He was running late, damnit! Well, technically, he wasn't; because Brad Crawford was never late; everyone else was simply early.

Only… there was something rather important he had to do today… At that thought, his right arm unconsciously gripped the roses tighter and his left twitched sporadically over his pocket.

Hm… There was a prickling feeling at the back of his neck; someone seemed to be watching him. He had no time for looking around though; without taking a second glance at the pedestrian light, he stepped off the curb.

He didn't notice that the light was red; and he didn't notice the speeding truck heading his way, either.

The last thing he heard was a loud yell; a hard shove, and the last thing he felt, numbing pain as his head solidly hit the concrete. Then everything was black.

**-tbc-**

/stretch/ Ahhhhhhhhh… that was long… XD well, this is the first part! Heehee! Rannie (and everyone else, too!) get to make their appearance on the next chappie!

Ran: stop calling me Rannie/glare/

Kyria: Ah, Rannie-chan! You know you like it! Especially when Ken calls you that… /snickers/

Ken: Rannie-chan/beams/

Ran: Ken… /looks flustered, then glares at kyria/ I'll deal with you later…

Kyria: meep! O.O /hides/

Anywho, I hope you all liked that! Heehee! Thank you very much for reading/passes around junk food/ domo!

Ja, ne!

-kyria


End file.
